An Ambitious Coach
by Tyson Rules
Summary: Beginning of G Rev; Jin of the Gale is announced as BBA's coach, but never takes off his mask. Hiro/Tyson, songfic, incest, R&R Please


**A.N. Hiro and Tyson are brothers. I love incest, so if you don't like it, leave now. There is a tiny spoiler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its characters. I'm not making a profit.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"Noooo!" Tyson sat up in a cold sweat. He had a terrible dream that no matter how much he tried, he couldn't reach Ray and Max. He sighed deeply. 'What did I do to make you leave?' He thought sadly. He noticed Daichi sitting on his lap and pushed him off in anger. Jin of the Gale caressed Tyson's cheek while smiling behind his mask. He would battle Tyson another day.

Unfortunately, that day never came. It was too late. Jin had run out of time. It was time to reveal his identity.

At the end of the preliminary rounds, Kai and Tyson were to be the tag team for the BBA. Tyson knew that wasn't going to happen. Kai was bound to leave as well. He kept the happy facade on. That was until who-do-you-think showed up? None other than Jin of the Gale. For once he was speechless. His face was priceless and it made him look like a fish.

Mr. Dickerson announced, "I've decided that each tag team can have 2 alternates that can feel in at any time. It's to take off some of the pressure. Jin of the Gale will herald Tyson's and Kai's alternates."

Tyson couldn't believe his ears; a complete stranger was given this honor. Then he remembered how Jin had taken him back to his dojo when he grew tired. Kenny and Daichi would be the alternates. Mr. Dickenson had another surprise. Jin was there new coach. 'Perfect. I'll trust him though.' He thought in resolve. He really did seem like a good guy at heart.

**(A.N. Jin never takes his mask off.)**

During practice the next couple of days Tyson grew to rust Jin even more. When they were in a secluded forest for a tough training, Jin announced Kai had officially left the BBA.

**TYSON'S POV**

Even if I expected it, I couldn't stop the lone tear. I had to pick a new partner and Daichi was stronger than Kenny. We trained where we were sleeping, but next day Daichi and I would be alone in the forest for teamwork training. I didn't joke around during training like usually did. I couldn't stop thinking about there being no more bladebreakers for good. Suddenly, someone latched on my shirt and prevented me from doing my pushups. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes landed on Jin. "I said 3 times everyone could stop for the night." He said, his eyes laughing. I blushed faintly. At that moment, I noticed his eyes sparkled. 'I wander what they look like when heated up with passion and desire.' I halted. What was wrong with me? He was my coach. Not to mention 7 years older than me for crying out loud. I pushed passed him to walk out for fresh air. The breeze lifted my hair and I smiled at the sky. The smile soon turned to a frown

though. I sat on the ground Indian style and cried softly. I felt arms around me. My head was laid on a sturdy chest. Without looking up, I knew it was Jin. I clung to him in a desperate need for comfort. He quietly held me. Out of nowhere he started to sing a song. I recognized it as Crash and Burn by Savage Garden.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_CHORUS  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

_CHORUS_

_And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over, you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again_

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

_CHORUS_

I sat moved. Hiro smiled softly. "That song is how I feel towards you. You can talk to me whenever you'd like, but you also don't have to. It's up to you. I'm not forcing you."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the mask. I pulled back immediately, my face a tomato. He pulled me up and turned to walk in. My head was reeling. 'I can't believe I almost kissed him. Thank god he wears a mask.' Even with that going through my mind, a part of me wished the mask hadn't been there. We never spoke of that night, but I always thought about it and felt I could talk to him. Training continued.

We finally arrived in New York for the first round of the World Championships and I was now fully worshipping Jin. Over time, he showed us his immense skills in beyblading. Not only was I training for the tournament, but according to my heart, I wanted him to be impressed. I didn't know why I was so obsessed. Most people call me naïve. I think they're right.

I'll skip to after my battle with Ray which I lost by a mile. It was a disaster. I just KNOW I let Jin down. A hand on my should felt like 100 pounds. Thinking it was Jin, "Go away Jin of the Gale. You're the last person I want to see." I never expected what I heard next.

"Sorry, wrong person." I whipped around to see a sad smiling Ray. "Talk to me."

"You're the second to the last person I wanted to see. But if you must know, I let Jin down.."

Ray looked at me dumfounded "Why does that matter so much?"

I threw my arms in the air in exasperation. "That's the thing. I don't know. I'm obsessed with the guy and I don't even know why." I tackled Ray for a hug and support. His arms came around me automatically.

"Tyson…I….think you're in love."

I pulled back in shock. 'Could that be true? Could my admiration really run that deep?'

As the tournament went on, I realized Ray had been right. Anytime I needed someone to talk to, Jin was always there. I felt like I could talk to him about anything. I had dreams about me confessing undying love for him. He always seemed ambitious to help, maybe TOO ambitious. If I wasn't so clueless, maybe I would have questioned that. He always gave me more attention than the rest of the team.

The finals were over and we were victorious. Everyone was on the arena floor, talking excitedly. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Jin without even looking. His eyes were soft and I knew he was silently congratulating me. "Listen up. It's time for everyone to finally see who I am." He reached up and took of his mask.

I gasped. It couldn't be. This was all just a bad dream; I closed my eyes and pinched myself. When I opened my eyes, I was still standing in front of my unmasked coach. "Hiro?"

"That's right little brother. I'm surprised you didn't realize who I was. I understand it's been awhile since we've seen each other, but still. I missed you." He then ushered me into a hug. I pushed him away quickly. I saw the hurt flash into his eyes and I instantly felt guilty. Then I remembered my own pain. I turned away and began walking to the outside. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I fell in love with my brother. What was wrong with me? I must be some sick bastard. I hadn't known he was my brother, but still. Now that I knew, I could just turn my attraction off. Thoughts about his strong body and handsome face came to mind, and my body grew hotter. I don't think it's going to be as easy as I thought.

On my way, I spotted Ray and Max. Max pointed to me and Ray looked at me with concern.

Max was oblivious. "We were waiting for you."

"Max." We looked over at the sound of his mother's voice. Max smiled apologetically and then he hurried over.

I took a deep breath. "Ray, he's my brother. I must be a sick in the head." Ray hugged me.

That night, I laid in my bed thinking. If I was ever going to get over Jin, I mean…my brother, I could never see him again. I sat up, determined. I grabbed paper and pen.

_Dear Hiro,  
Since I saw you, you've been there for me. You always gave me a helping hand. I  
went to you with all my problems. I depended on your support immensely and you  
never seemed to mind. I grew to admire you. Unfortunately, that admiration had to  
grow into something more. Keep in mind; this was before I realized you were my  
brother. The only thing left to say is I love you.  
Tyson  
PS: Don't try to find me. I'll make sure we never see each other again._

I snuck out and deposited the letter through the bottom crack of his hotel door. I found Ray, explained the situation, and asked if I could stay with him. He agreed but he had something to say. "You shouldn't be a coward. You never know. He may return your feelings."

I shook my head. "He's my brother for crying out loud." Ray sighed.

They talked for a few more minutes, before Tyson began feel drowsy. I feel asleep on Ray's couch for the night. I felt myself being moved in my state of in between sleep and consciousness. I woke up briefly when I felt a soft mattress underneath me, but quickly fell back to sleep.

**HIRO'S POV**

The sun was up and I was happy. I noticed a piece of paper by the door ad picked it up curiously. 'Dear Hiro,', it was Tyson's handwriting and my smile brightened. I read through and the note. It

slipped out of my grasp. I quickly ran out, hoping to find Tyson at the dojo. I was disappointed. I should have known. The letter had even said he was going to do his best so they never saw each other again. I started look around with hopes.

**RAY'S POV**

I decided to go out for a walk and think about the Tyson and Hiro problem. I was barreled from behind by an unseen force. That is, it was unseen until I saw a glistening head of light blue hair in a ponytail. "Hiro," I gasped quietly. It wasn't quiet enough though for he turned in astonishment.

He grabbed my shoulders in a painful grasp. His eyes were filled with so many emotions. "Where's my brother?"

I gulped. 'I can't betray Tyson, but he looks so desperate.' I thought sadly. 'Tyson, don't hate me.' I prayed silently. "At my house," I whispered. He blew off as he fast as the wind. I felt guilty, but I knew it was for the best.

**TYSON'S POV**

I was lounging around when there was knock on the door. I glanced at the clock. It was 9:13 AM. Who the heck would be here so early? I opened the door to be met with a pair of hot lips on mine. I stiffened in shock. It was a rough kiss. When he pulled back, I saw the one person that I didn't want to see. My eyes turned fearful. He smiled then, and my eyes became hopeful. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, stood up on my tippy toes, and kissed him lightly. I was about to pull back, but he grabbed my face, preventing me from moving. His tongue probed my lips and I opened in hesitation. His tongue explored my mouth while I remained idle, not sure what to do. He pressed harder against me. I relaxed and enjoyed it. When our bodies demanded oxygen, we pulled away, panting heavily with flushed cheeks.

"I love you." This was his breathless confession. I hugged him, tears of happiness flowing down my cheeks.

"I love you too." He tilted my chin up and we shared another kiss. Once we pulled back, "You are one ambitious coach." I joked lightly.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Ray peeked in, smiling softly. But his smile didn't reach his eyes. 'I'm happy for you Tyson. I just wish my love could feel that way for me.'

**A:N: I know in real life there would be repercussions to brothers getting together. It wouldn't have happened so easily either, with no second thoughts. But it's my story and I'll do what I want. evil laugh  
This is a repost from my main account, HP Slash Luv, which for now on will be dedicated to Harry Potter and some Naruto. This work on this current account was my beginning stuff.**


End file.
